


Homeward

by gaemmel



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Tuuri's fate is mentioned for anyone who doesnt want to know or think about it, mostly a writing exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaemmel/pseuds/gaemmel
Summary: The crew has finally arrived on the ship, their adventure has come to an end. A few short thoughts from everyone.





	1. Emil

He fell on a chair. It felt like the first time in years. His muscles ached, but when he looked outside the window and there was nothing but water, hope made him briefly forget all his pains. They were truly going home after all. He had been doubting that more than once in the past months.   
Home. He was going to see everyone again, Siv, Tobjörn, his cousins. They would have grown quite a bunch, they would bug him with questions for ages. What would he even be doing in the next months?  
Emil realized that going back to the cleansers after all of this felt unlikely, even though he had no idea why. He would be on his own again, no Sigrun to order him around, no Lalli to steal his jacket for extra warmth. No Lalli. Emil stretched out on the bunk bed in his small, sterile room. Their journey would give him some time to think.


	2. Reynir

Bjarni! He was here, on the ship with him! Reynir’s heart was still pounding when they closed the door behind him. He was going to live, the ghosts couldn’t follow them after all, he was going to _live_! He could see his family again! Reynir wanted nothing more than to give them all a big hug, listen to everyone scolding him and then crawl back into his bed at home. What an adventure. Looking at it now, from the perspective of a quarantine room of an Icelandic ship, all of this felt like a dream. Like some weird idea that he had thought about too long. But then again, a few things had changed forever.  
He was a mage. Tuuri was gone, forever gone, truly gone... And there was another mage somewhere out there who probably thought him his mortal enemy. Reynir wasn’t sure if it was the sway of the ship or the lurching and falling of his own heart that left him shivering with panic and grinning with joy at the same time.


	3. Sigrun

She fell down on her bed and stretched. Finally, some rest. Whatever the cost, some of them were safe. The thought of Emil and Lalli still alive helped her feel a little lighter. She had still failed terribly, but it wasn’t all bad. The civilian was safe, Emil would come out of this stronger than before. Lalli… best not to think about that one. It was cowardly, but as much as she was glad that he was alive after all, Sigrun couldn’t look Lalli in the eyes. She was too scared of what she might find there. Not to speak of this Onni guy that was probably waiting to strangle her back in Sweden. She rolled on one side. In here, at least, she could be vulnerable, just for a little bit. Mikkel was right, she wasn’t going to give up, but a little bit of giving in sure couldn’t hurt.


	4. Lalli

Home? Lalli still found it hard to believe that was where they were going. Nobody had told him they were, at least. No one could, probably, but he had seen the smile on Emil’s face, and he doubted that could mean much else. Home meant back to Sweden, of course, but for now, that was enough. This was at an end. His duty had ended, at least for a while. In Sweden, the work would continue. Onni would be there, Lalli didn’t doubt that for a moment. What meeting him would be like, Lalli didn’t even want to imagine. He had failed him, he had failed to protect Tuuri, and now she was over there. Would Onni hate him? Lalli certainly hated himself for it. Would they go back to Keuruu together? Try to mend what was left? Lalli rolled himself into a ball under the bed and let the next wave of nausea wash over him.


	5. Mikkel

Their mission was over. It truly was. He had never doubted that it would end eventually, but this outcome was still a lot more positive than he had dared hoping for. Especially after everything with Tuuri. It was a shame, losing someone like that on her first mission out. He hadn’t given himself much time to mourn her yet, for there was always something else to do. He expected that to change during his time in quarantine. He wondered what was next. They were going to Iceland first, if he had understood the crew correctly, and from there on they would find a ship back to Sweden. There, they would probably have a long talk with the Västerströms and receive their payment – whatever they ended up getting for it, Mikkel was sure it wouldn’t be enough. And after? He wasn’t sure. He felt like he had had enough trouble for a lifetime, but that feeling never lasted too long. Maybe it was time to pay the farm a visit though, if only for a little while. But you never know what kinds of ideas you were going to get in a one-month-quarantine.


	6. Tuuri

Somewhere, in the cold Nothing far beyond, where no living touch reaches, something in her smiled. They were going home.


End file.
